


Life On The Road

by gr0ss_cl0wn



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: F/M, Lemon, SPOLIER zzzzzzombiezzzzzzz SPOILER, Sex, Smut, it makes sense to me lmao, it’s a PLOT TWIST, thats why they had to turn, they were rly weak, they woulda died, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr0ss_cl0wn/pseuds/gr0ss_cl0wn
Summary: Ever got caught mid-session?





	Life On The Road

“How long?”  
“Maybe two minutes, three if we remembered to lock the baby gate in the hall?”  
“Then let’s do this-“  
Michael sank into the cold sheets, melting into Lindsay’s kiss. Her hair loose and tickling his forehead, he wrapped one leg around her waist and pulled her closer.   
The pair could hear the front door opening, slamming into the wall behind it; the two ignored the sounds and focused on getting their pants off.   
Lindsay kissed her way down Michael’s neck and took his cock in her hand, laughing at someone tripping and smashing their head on the stairs.   
Her hand slinked around him like magic encasing it’s possessor but she kissed his shaft like a child would kiss a puppy’s nose.   
“You fuckin stink, you’re lucky I love you”  
“There’s no water but I still ate you like an oyster”  
Lindsay sniggered in time with the rattling of the baby gate in the hall, sinking down onto the warm erection. They had so little time, but to the pair of them it felt like years.   
The way Michael sank into the mattress, covering the blush on his nose and how his stomach spasmed out of love.  
The way Lindsay couldn’t not bend down to hug Michael, breathing heat into his shirt and kissing at his visible bones.  
They didn’t hold back their volume either, the staggering amount of noise they were making would’ve attracted a whole hoard of people, and it did.   
Mere fractions of a second, Lindsay’s breathing going ragged, Michael’s fear taking over. It all happened so fast but so..   
Still.   
The bedroom door was clawed open, the last of Lindsay’s love handles being torn into chunks by the dead. Michael’s attempt to pull her away was foiled with one snap of a jaw.   
It’s funny how dry you can get when your hand goes to push off a zombie, but instead ends up sinking through the rot right into its skull.   
The whole hoard crammed into the room, not wasting time by going around and simply climbing over the others to get into the sweaty flesh.   
Gunshots, unheard over the cries. Flattening of the baby gate in the hall. Lindsay was already digging in by the time Jack got in there, and Michael managed to get out a scream before his throat was torn into and his eyes went milky white.   
What’s a guy to do when his naked friends are dying in front of him?   
He shut the bedroom door. He reset the baby gate in the hall. He told Trevor that they were finished, and to load them into the truck. They were fucking getting this cure and they were not dying before hand.

**Author's Note:**

> IT MAKES SENSE TO ME  
> essentially, foods rly scarce after the apocalypse (you can tell it’s been a long apocalypse because Lindsay’s hand sunk into the zombies head) and Lindsay and Michael are just darlings who let others eat first, so they turned. Their possible last memory of being a human was pleasure and happiness! Now they’re tied down in a trailer with zombie Ryan, zombie Alfredo and zombie Matt. They’re gonna go to the army base where cures are being dished out!  
> Might make this a series, maybe. Life on the road.


End file.
